You're All that I have
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Neji needs to tell TenTen one last thing and he needs to give her something she'll never forget. Oneshot. Kinda sad, but cute. T for Lemon! REVIEW IF YOU READ!


Warning: This is sad. Very sad, but its good. And please review at the end.

Title: You're all the I have

Summary: Neji needs to tell Ten-Ten one last thing, and he needs to give her something she'll never forget.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own "You're all that I have" its by Snow Patrol.

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere  
**_

It was happening. The curse mark was finally killing Neji. He had to see her. He had to see her before it killed him.

_**Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto  
**_

He could feel it getting stronger as he jumped over the many roof tops of his friends houses. He could see the training grounds where he had trained with her everyday since they had been placed on a team together. Ten-Ten, I'm coming. He thought silently.

_**It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have  
**_

He thought about all the times he had tried to deny to himself that he loved her. But he did. He really did. And if he was to late, She would never know. Ten-Ten would never know how much Neji really did love her.

_**You're cinematic razor sharp  
A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones**_

He thought about the beautiful weapons mistress. Her brown hair always up it buns. How he longed to see flow freely over her shoulders and around her brown chocolate eyes. Her eyes, so different to his pale lavendar ones. God, if he couldn't see her, if he couldn't tell her he loved, he would never be happy. He needed his beautiful Ten-Ten.

_**Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto**_

The pain. The pain. Every second of it was agony, another wave of bursting shock to his brain. He had to see her. Even if she was the last thing Neji ever saw, Neji needed...no had...to see her. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her lips, her hands, every inch of her. He needed to soak her in so he could remember her when he went into the dark world of death.

_**It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have**_

He was at her house. Yes, he would see his Ten-Ten. He would tell her he loved her. Neji jumped down to the front of the door and knocked on it harshly. Ten-Ten opened it and he wrapped his arms around her. "Um...Neji? Are you okay?" She asked. He let one tear fall, that's it. "Ten-Ten, I love you." He said, then he pressed his lips against hers. At first, she didn't kiss back from the shock but then she realized and did. This was the kiss she had longed for. The kiss only Neji could give her. His tongue tasted her mouth and roamed its deep caverns as they retreated into the darkness of her apartment.

_**There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to**_

Once in her bedroom, Ten-Ten un-buttoned Neji's shirt as he slipped her's over her head. Reaching back, he undid her buns and let the waterfall of her brown hair flow down her back. Ten-Ten ran her hands over Neji's chest and abs. He un-clasped her bra and threw it aside, parting the kiss to look at her. He quickly leaned in and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Ten-Ten felt herself respond properly. Not being able to sustain the want anymore and knowing there wasn't much time left, Neji discarded his pants and boxers as Ten-Ten discarder her own pants and panties. Neji pounded into her with a satisyfing force. In and out. Perfection. The heaven lasted for what seemed like forever until they both drifted into a sleep. "I love you Ten-Ten." Neji said again. "I love you to Neji." Ten-Ten replied. They kissed one last time and fell asleep.

_**Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto**_

That next day, Neji died. In Ten-Ten's arms. She screamed. She screamed at him, at the nurses, at Lee, anything that was there. He just smiled at her and closed his eyes. He was dead. He wasn't dead. Ten-Ten banged her fists against the walls. "Neji!" She yelled, but his eyes didn't open. Tears fell freely from her brown orbs. She couldn't stop crying. Not during the funeral, Not after the funeral, Not when she went home, Not when she missed her time of month, Not until she learned she was pregnant with Neji's child.

_**It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have**_

Ten-Ten smiled as she saw her child. He was just like his father. Lavendar eyes, stubborn, and handsome. She did not allow the Hyuuga curse to be put on him, she wasn't married to a Hyuuga nor was she connected to them in anyway. It had been a year since Neji died. But for once, it was clear, she was Neji had and he was all she had. But now, she had his son. And hopefully, after watching him grow into a capable ninja and watching herself grow old and wrinkles, she would have Neji again. One day, she would be with her lover again.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It mademe and my friend cry after I wrote it. NejiTen are one of my fave Naruto couples. I didn't realize what I was writng until I finished it. Its so sad. But its sweet. Please review.

-Iris


End file.
